


Желание

by Cocicorn_United



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocicorn_United/pseuds/Cocicorn_United
Summary: ау, в котором в котором желания соулмейтов отражаются на их коже. хван хенджин - подающий надежды футболист, который хочет выиграть важный для него матч, а сынмин - скромный художник, который зовет ему отсосать.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Kudos: 8





	Желание

**Author's Note:**

> очень люблю хенминов, так что ловите

Хотелось бы вам, чтобы ваши тайные желания узнал кто-то другой? Сынмин тоже не хотел, но так получилось, что при взгляде на главного красавчика и капитана футбольной команды университета, Хван Хёнджина, невозможно было удержаться от столь необычного желания. Но кто же знал, что этот парень, при виде которого где-то вздыхают миллионы девушек и парней, соулмейт достаточно странного Ким Сынмина, любителя аниме, острого рамёна и гейского порно. Наверное, судьба определенно постаралась, чтобы свести этих парней, которые вращались в абсолютно разных кругах. Хёнджин – популярный парень, которому в день поступает примерно миллион признаний в любви и примерно столько же угроз от обиженных девушек и парней, краши которых были влюблены в него. Сынмин – тот самый странный студент, который на парах сидит в наушниках, смотря новую серию аниме в оригинале, не дожидаясь перевода или хотя бы ансаба, и становится объектом издевательств. Да, именно этот союз небеса посчитали достаточно крепким, поэтому соединили два сердца невидимой нитью.   
Сынмин сидит на трибунах, пытаясь закончить свой арт, который ожидают его три подписчика в твиттере, и краем глаза наблюдает за Хёнджином, очень потным и сексуальным. Он бежит по полю, одним сильным ударом загоняя мяч в ворота. Сейчас идёт тренировка, на которой могут присутствовать все желающие, и Сынмин не упускает шанса лишний раз понаблюдать за своим крашем, который ранил сейчас его прямо в сердце, поправив растрепанные длинные волосы. У Кима дрожь по телу проходит, когда он опускает взгляд на соблазнительно пухлые губы, и ручка падает на пол, вынуждая его сматериться. Хёнджин совершенно не обращает внимания на странного парня на трибуне, потому что сейчас в его голове матч, который совсем скоро решит его судьбу. Если он выведет команду к победе, то сможет получить стипендию в государственном университете в Оклахоме, а это для него очень важно. Он тяжело выдыхает, смотря на то, как игроки от усталости валятся на землю и стонут от боли.   
\- На сегодня закончим, - громко объявляет Хёнджин, заставляя команду закричать от радости, и снимает футболку, оголяя потрясающее тело: тонкие струйки пота стекают по крепкой груди прямо к резинке спортивных шорт.   
Сынмин глазами пробегается по этому пути и тяжело сглатывает, когда останавливается на крепких бёдрах. Он даже думать не хочет, насколько восхитительно выглядит Хёнджин там, но слова бесконтрольно слетают с языка.   
\- Я хочу тебе отсосать, - словно в трансе говорит он, а потом смущается собственных мыслей и, закинув в рюкзак ручку и блокнот, убегает с трибун.   
Хёнджин заходит в раздевалку, по пути снимая уже мокрые насквозь шорты, и облегченно выдыхает, потому что у самого ноги гудят ужасно. Он думает, что сегодня явно перестарался, когда шея начинает неприятно покалывать. На фоне общей усталости парень не придаёт этому значения и смывает с себя пот, попутно массажируя мышцы ног. Прикрыв глаза, Хёнджин вслушивается в равномерные удары капель о кафель и надеется на победу. Ему хочется доказать всем, что он стоит чего-то, что идеальная внешность – не главное, что есть в нём. Иногда Хёнджину просто хочется надеть на голову пакет, чтобы больше не видеть студентов, строящих ему глазки, не получать хорошие оценки только за идеальные черты лица. Ему хочется быть личностью, а не красивой картинкой. Он шипит, чувствуя острую боль в районе шеи, и, намотав полотенце на бёдра, подходит к зеркалу. Хёнджин не может вымолвить и слова, потому что на покрасневшей шее контрастом чёрных чернил тянется аккуратная надпись: «я хочу тебе отсосать».   
\- Какого…? - он громко матерится, пугая, кажется, уборщика, и трёт шею в попытке стереть надпись, но она как назло становится чётче.   
\- Хван, чего всё ещё не дома? – в душевую заходит Кихён, староста его факультета.   
\- Ты тоже это видишь? – Хёнджин пальцем тычет в надпись, раздражая и без того красную кожу, и тяжело дышит.   
\- Вау, твой соулмейт довольно, - парень разглядывает надпись и мычит, подбирая подходящее слово, - прямолинейный.   
\- Что я должен теперь с этим делать? – Хван в гневе, потому что у него матч важный очень скоро, а на шее предложение отсосать ну совсем не вовремя.   
\- Ну, наверное, утолить желание соулмейта? - Кихён смеётся, наблюдая за тем, как Хёнджин за считанные секунды раздражается еще сильнее и сжимает кулаки в готовности драться. - Спокойно, не злись! Слушай, я не знаю, тональником замажь.   
\- У меня матч скоро, мне нельзя в таком виде появляться!   
\- Хэй, успокойся, - староста подходит к парню и кладёт теплые ладони на опущенные плечи, - это нормально. Слушай, в приёмной комиссии работают не звери, они прекрасно знают, что желания соулмейтов появляются на коже. Просто желание твоего соулмейта довольно-таки… специфичное. Отдохни, а то ты совсем загнал себя с этим футболом.   
\- Хорошо, спасибо.   
Хёнджин слушает совета старосты и идёт домой, пытаясь выбросить из головы мысли о матче. До глубокой ночи он сидит перед зеркалом и смотрит на метку, на аккуратные буквы, сложенные в надпись. Ему нравится, как эстетично выглядят тонкие линии, как красиво они сочетаются со смуглой кожей. Он тяжело выдыхает, спрашивая себя о том, кто может быть его соулмейтом, и со стоном ложится в кровать. Усталость пересиливает все его желания, и он засыпает прямо в одежде.   
Сынмин снова сидит на трибуне, в этот раз уже начиная рисовать новый арт. Три подписчика оценили его творчество и похвалили то, как хорошо он подобрал цвета, и попросили ещё один арт. Кто такой Сынмин, чтобы отказывать своим фолловерам? Он прикусывает кончик угольного карандаша и откровенно пялится на разминающегося Хёнджина. Сегодня парень был в кофте с высоким горлом, хотя на улице было до ужаса жарко. Взгляд Сынмина случайным образом останавливается на крепкой заднице, и парень икает от того, насколько сильно ему хочется её коснуться. Он закрывает глаза, игнорируя мысли о том, какая же крепкая задница у футболиста, как великолепно на ней смотрелись бы его ладони. Его яркая фантазия не хочет останавливаться и подкидывает ему яркие картинки. Сынмин хрюкает от неожиданности.   
\- Я просто хочу выиграть, - шепчет самому себе Хёнджин, стараясь закрепить эту установку в голове, и переводит взгляд на странного парня на трибуне, который, зажмурив глаза, размахивает руками и похрюкивает. – Что за чёрт?   
Ещё раз бросив в его сторону удивлённый взгляд, Хван выдыхает и начинает длительную разминку перед сложной тренировкой. В это время Сынмин неловко оглядывается, надеясь на то, что никто не видел его странных телодвижений, и уходит с трибуны, не забыв взять блокнот и карандаш. По пути в корпус, где у него через пятнадцать минут начнётся пара, он чувствует неприятное жжение в области поясницы. Списывая всё это на простуду или усталость, Сынмин продолжает свой путь, чуть прихрамывая.   
Через полчаса лекции он уже умирает от того, насколько неприятно зудит у него где-то над задницей, и отпрашивается у профессора. Придерживая поясницу, парень бежит в туалет, приковывая к себе несколько удивлённых взглядов прогуливающих студентов. Самые страшные мысли начинают лезть в голову. Вдруг у него геморрой? Или рак толстой кишки? А вдруг он умирает? Парень забегает в туалет, радуясь попутно отсутствию студентов, и приспускает штаны. Он не придумывает ничего лучше, чем остудить кожу холодной водой, поэтому максимально сильно открывает кран и набирает в ладонь воды. Боль чуть утихает, но появляется новая проблема в виде мокрых джинсов.   
\- Фак, - Сынмин шипит, смотря на расползающееся мокрое пятно, и поворачивается к зеркалу.   
Он прыгает из-за высокого его расположения, и охает, когда видит чёрные линии на пояснице. Сынмин решает, что лучше сфотографировать, поэтому встаёт у зеркала, чуть нагибается и делает фото. Тишина пустого туалета нарушается громким звуком затвора, и парень думает о том, как тупо он выглядит сейчас. Интересно, как бы он объяснял это тому, кто заглянул бы сюда. Закончив со всем, он открывает галерею, чтобы посмотреть на результат, и шокировано скользит по надписи. «Я просто хочу выиграть» - черными аккуратными буквами по бледной коже на пояснице.   
\- Я выгляжу как проститутка! – визг сам по себе вырывается из горла. – Как я объясню это родителям?   
\- Что происходит? – на входе в туалет появляется какой-то высокий парень, и Сынмин думает о том, как тупо он выглядит в данный момент: приспущенные джинсы, максимально странная надпись на пояснице и шокированный взгляд.   
\- А я это, просто, это… - слов нет, как и достоинства, поэтому Сынмин со стыдом сбегает, чуть не сбивая по пути бедного парня.   
Всё время Хёнджин старательно по утрам замазывает метку, чтобы ни одна живая душа не увидела это. С одной стороны, он рад, что его соулмейт не зануда и не скрывает своих желаний, но с другой, он не хочет показывать их всему университету.   
Совсем неожиданно Хёнджин и Сынмин сталкиваются на совместной паре по физкультуре, которую второй довольно яро ненавидел. Причина была в том, что многие студенты смеялись над его жалкими попытками нормально сдать нормативы и остаться в живых. Вот преподаватель снова грозно свистит и просит парня собрать себя с пола и просто добежать этот чёртов круг, который, по мнению самого студента, нескончаем.   
\- Ким Сынмин, подтяни свою задницу, пожалуйста, иначе мы до завтра будем ждать, пока ты добежишь до финиша! – очередной свисток, и Сынмин сдерживается, чтобы не психануть и не послать преподавателя.   
Он умирает, глубоко вдыхая воздух и пытаясь не потерять сознание, когда ложится на землю. Он слышит бешенный стук сердца в ушах, перед глазами танцуют мошки. Сынмину кажется, ему становится ещё хуже, чем во время бега, и парень переворачивается на живот, вставая на колени и грудью укладываясь на землю. В сердце больше не щемит так сильно, но щёки краснеют, когда он чувствует, что спортивки медленно тянутся вниз, оголяя поясницу. Совершенно забыв о боли и тошноте, подкатывающей к горлу, он вскакивает, подтягивая штаны повыше. Ему кажется, что все хорошо и никто даже не заметил надписи. Хёнджин же в этом время щурит глаза и думает о том, откуда у такого странного и неприметного парня такие похотливые желания. Было глупо полагать, что никто не заметил умирающего на земле странного парня, издававшего страшные звуки. Хван улыбается самому себе, когда отмечает достаточно красивую задницу своего соулмейта. Он закусывает губу, на секунду позволив себе представить парня, сидящего на коленях и со смаком сосущего его член. По телу медленно разливается тепло, а в низу живота узлом скручивается возбуждение. Решив не закапывать самого себя, Хёнджин медленно выдыхает, отпуская не самые чистые мысли, и идёт сдавать норматив.   
В первый раз их взгляды встречаются через пару дней, на самой важной для Хёнджина игре. Футболист разминается на поле, стараясь унять гулко бьющееся сердце, и начинает взглядом бродить по зрителям, чтобы найти на последнем ряду парня в серой толстовке и слегка растрёпанными волосами. Сынмин нервничает, кусает губы, потому что переживает это мгновение, крайне важное для его краша. Он снова отмечает у себя в голове то, что сегодня Хёнджин выглядит просто великолепно, особенно заводят его серьезный взгляд и напряженная спина. Эх, Сынмин ещё раз думает о том, что прямо сейчас бы сел на колени и стянул бы с этих соблазнительных бёдер шорты.   
Начинается матч. Чувствуется, что вся трибуна переняла волнение игроков, поэтому с придыхание следит за каждой передачей, в нужные моменты громко и синхронно поддерживает их. Сынмин сжимает подол своей толстовки каждый раз, когда мяч переходит Хёнджину. Мяч в воротах. И снова. И снова. Команда Хёнджина вырывается вперёд, сохраняя разницу в счёте. Сынмин смотрит и не может оторвать глаз, потому что красиво, потому что от напряжения шикарные длинные ноги становятся ещё сексуальнее. Он засматривается, поэтому упускает момент, когда начинается ливень. Собранные в хвост светлые волосы намокают, короткие пряди липнут к лицу, свободная футболка облипает изящное тело. Но не это заставляет бедного Сынмина прекратить дышать, далеко не это. Он видит, как крупные капли дождя медленно проявляют на изящной шее фразу, до боли знакомую. Он материт всё, на чём свет стоит, потому что сейчас от уха до плеча тянется метка с его словами. Кажется, противники тоже замечают это и замирают. Хёнджин пользуется их минутным замешательством и одним сильным ударом загоняет мяч в ворота, увеличивая разрыв и обеспечивая тем самым своей команде победу.   
Матч заканчивается, все дружно скандируют имя Хёнджина. Сынмин молчит, просто любуясь яркой улыбкой, светящимися глазами. Он искренне счастлив за него, пусть даже это значит то, что они больше никогда не увидятся. Сердце отзывается теплом от мыслей о нём. Сынмин медленно спускается с трибун и идёт на поле, на котором, по его мнению, свершилась великая победа. Никому ещё не удавалось обыграть противника с таким сильным разрывом. Но Хёнджин не все, он действительно талантливый спортсмен и хороший человек.   
\- Ты пришёл посмотреть на меня или поболеть за нашу команду? – Сынмин вздрагивает, когда чувствует большую ладонь, опустившуюся на его плечо, и разворачивается, натыкаясь взглядом на Хёнджина. Ким думает, что вблизи он выглядит ещё лучше, и взглядом скользит по аккуратным чертам лица, не забывая задержаться на пару секунд на пухлых губах. – Твои желания достаточно… откровенны.   
\- Почему ты думаешь, что я твой соулмейт? – парень старается сохранять спокойствие, но это крайне сложно, когда перед тобой стоит такой мокрый и сексуальный капитан футбольной команды.   
\- Я видел своё желание у тебя, - Хёнджин улыбается, закусывая пухлую губу, а Сынмин думает, в каком месте он проебался. – Раз уж я исполнил своё желание, может, исполним и твоё?   
Сынмин замирает на месте, от удивления раскрывая рот и выпадая из реальности, и пытается понять, шутит футболист или нет. Пользуясь этим, Хёнджин одним мощным шагом преодолевает расстояние между ними и глубоко целует, сразу же врываясь языком в горячий рот. Сынмин мешкает секунду, а потом цепляется ладошками за крепкие плечи и со всей страстью отвечает. Он поверить не может в происходящее, думает, что это какая-то шутка и сейчас из-за угла выбегут его друзья с криками «лузер». Хёнджин ладонями сжимает щёки, большими пальцами поглаживая мокрую от дождя кожу, и стонет низко. В низу живота скручивается тугой узел, член приятно поддёргивается под мокрыми насквозь боксерами и шортами. Хочется прямо сейчас посадить Сынмина на колени, видеть его горящий взгляд и чувствовать юркий язык на головке.   
\- Пойдем, - сквозь поцелуй шепчет Хван и за руку ведёт парня в раздевалку, уже пустую.   
Они останавливаются у шкафчиков, и Хёнджин с силой вжимает Сынмина в металлические двери. Парни целуются страстно, томно стонут друг другу в губы, руками шарят под одеждой, оглаживая аккуратные линии тел друг друга. Под подушечками пальцев приятно колит, возбуждение затуманивает разум, всё вокруг теряет свою значимость. Сынмин несдержанно стонет, когда проникает рукой под спортивные шорты и накрывает ладошкой уже вставший член Хёнджина. Он оттягивает резинку боксеров, чтобы пальцами еле ощутимо коснуться головки, и отпускает. Хван стонет в губы парню и прикусывает его язык, намекая на то, что не намерен терпеть эти игры.   
\- Я так сильно хочу отсосать тебе! – Сынмин сквозь боль отрывается от парня и тяжело дышит, бегая горящим взглядом по покрасневшему лицу. Он думает, что возбуждённый и такой раскрытый Хван просто великолепен.   
\- Так чего ты ждёшь? – Хёнджин подмигивает, а потом стонет от одного только порнушного вида у него перед носом: Ким садится на колени, стягивает спортивные шорты вместе с боксерами до щиколоток и горящим взглядом смотрит на изнывающий член.   
Он обхватывает ствол у основания, пальцами заключая его в плотное кольцо, и начинает двигать рукой, срывая первые стоны с пухлых губ. Ему нравится видеть реакцию, нравится понимать, что именно из-за него стонет самый красивый парень университета. Он высовывает язык, потому что не может терпеть, потому что хочет попробовать на вкус футболиста. Сынмин теряет себя полностью, когда одним движением заглатывает возбуждённую плоть и руками сжимает напряжённые бёдра. Мышцы под пальцами каменные, и парень хочет, чтобы эти сильные бёдра выебали его в просторной кровати у него дома. Хёнджин стонет, потому что во рту у Сынмина горячо, потому что пухлые губы сжимают член. Он не может поверить в то, что стоит сейчас полуголый в раздевалке и смотрит на то, как ему отсасывают. Тем временем Сынмин входит во вкус, языком обводя каждую венку, и стонет от наслаждения. Ему нравится сейчас чувствовать себя шлюхой, по-быстрому отсасывающей в раздевалке. Он чувствует, как ладонь опускается на его голову, а длинные пальцы вплетаются в отросшие волосы. Хёнджин задаёт наиболее приятный для себя темп и начинает трахать Сынмина в рот, загоняя член за щеку. Ему так хорошо, что он теряется в реальности, забывает о времени и громко стонет, закусывая покрасневшие губы. Сынмин не жалуется, наоборот, старается изо всех сил, зубами чуть-чуть царапая кожу, и сжимает в руках крепкую задницу. Боже, как давно он мечтал сделать это! Оторвавшись на секунду от члена и смачно облизнув указательный палец, Сынмин возвращает свои руки на восхитительную задницу, чуть раздвигая половинки. Он медленно, стараясь не причинить боли, начинает вставлять в сжимающуюся дырочку палец. Хёнджин вздрагивает на секунду, но потом постепенно расслабляется, потому что язык Сынмина творит невообразимые вещи. Через пару минут палец спокойно двигается, и Ким добавляет второй, начиная разводить их на манер ножниц. Когда Хёнджин максимально расслабляется, уже в голос выстанывая имя соулмейта, Сынмин касается простаты. Хван вскрикивает, до боли сжимая пальцами волосы парня, и спустя мгновение кончает. Он откидывает голову на шкафчики и тяжело дышит, потому что его, буквально, выебали с двух сторон. Это определённо лучший приз за победу. Сынмин всё глотает и, встав с колен, сразу же целует своего соулмейта, разделяя его вкус на двоих. Он язык играется с нёбом, кусает губы и стонет с ним в унисон.   
\- Блять, я кончился, - Хёнджин дышит тяжело, пытается собрать себя воедино после оглушающего оргазма. - Я так рад, что нашёл тебя!   
\- Это потому что я так охуенно сосу? – Сынмин смеётся, поглаживая красные щёки парня и любуясь чертами его лица. - Ради этого момента я очернил примерно двадцать бананов.   
\- Боже, эта жертва стоила того!   
\- Ты теперь уедешь? – Сынмину не хочется думать об этом сейчас, но буквально через пару недель они расстанутся.   
\- Да, - у Хёнджина сердце сжимается от одного взгляда на грустные глаза, и он тихо добавляет, - и ты поедешь со мной. Я уже договорился о твоём переводе, так что завтра напишешь заявление в деканате и начнёшь собирать вещи.   
\- Почему? Ты же не знал, что мы соулмейты.   
\- Как только я увидел твою метку, сразу же решил, что заберу тебя с собой. Считай, что я теперь твой шуга-дэдди, - они смеются, нарушая установившуюся тишину, а потом вместе идут в душ, где ещё долго и тягуче целуются, разделяя приятное мгновение на двоих.


End file.
